Hi, Teddy
by Sly Schneider
Summary: Una semana. Solo debía aguantar una semana y... Draco definitivamente debió haberse dado cuenta que en ese momento, el enano de Lupin se estaba pasando sus amenazas por el culo. —Todo ésto es tu culpa—. ¡Jodido Lupin!
1. La llegada de Lupin (parte I)

Harry estaba en problemas. Oh, sí que los tenía, porque él debía irse a una misión de aurores y no tenía a nadie con quién dejar a Teddy.

Molly estaba cuidando de Audrey, la hija de Ginny y Zabini y el no quería que ella tuviera más cargas. Esa diablilla era suficiente. Y ay no, la pequeña Zabini junto con Teddy eran el dúo perfecto para sacar de quicio.

Luego estaba Pansy, su novia, pero ella tampoco podía. Estaba en la empresa de moda que había montado, en su día libre, porque un idiota no sabía contar demasiado bien y le había cagado todas las cuentas.

Theo y Luna...pues digamos que, Teddy no se llevaba muy bien con Lorcan por lo que...era un peligro juntarles por casi una semana.

Fred (siiii aquí esta vivo) y George, si bien podían cuidar a Teddy y atender Sortilegios Weasley...¡No!, nunca junten a dos bromistas y un bebe que puede ser desastroso en ese aspecto.

Ron...he, no, que no estaba loco como para dejarlo con él, además de que iban juntos a la misión. Y aún estaba Astoria, pero...ella no parecía estar muy especializada con bebes.

Como Ginny y Zabini tuvieron que irse de el país por sus trabajos en la zona del Quiddicht...no tenía a nadie más.

A menos que... Bueno, aún estaban Malfoy y Hermione pero...

Al rubio no le agradaba ni un poco el hijo de su prima. Pero ya que, tendría que ir con ellos. Después de todo, estaban en vacaciones, o por lo menos Hermione porque Malfoy se las daba solito.

...

El azabache se encontraba fuera de la puerta de la nueva mansión Malfoy, que no era ni tan mansión gracias a Hermione pero bueno...

Tocó a la puerta mientras cargaba a Lupin y le abrió una castaña de cabello alborotado y ojos de un tono más claro que el del cabello.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó sorprendida.

- Hola Mione - sonrió con cara de suplica mientras elevaba un poquito a Teddy.

Hermione miró a el bebe que hacía burbujitas con la saliva, en un típico acto infantil.

- Sabes que será complicado ¿no? - le dijo la castaña algo incomoda.

- ¡Lo sé! - elevó la voz, recibiendo una mirada severa de su amiga. Seguramente Malfoy dormía y...era mejor que no viera a Teddy aún - Lo sé, Mione. Pero es que no tengo opción.

Ella le hizo una seña para que entrara.

Cuando este estuvo ya dentro, preguntó.

- Molly.

- Esta cuidando de Audrey - vio como su amiga hacía una mueca horrorizada. Seguro había pensado lo mismo que él.

- Pansy.

- Un idiota le arruinó el día libre al llamarla diciendo que no le salían las jodidas cuentas - respondió.

- Ginn... lo olvidaba - se cortó a ella misma, recordando que la pelirroja había salido de el país con Blaise.

Harry asintió frenéticamente.

- Y mejor no pregunto por los demás - se dijo y miró a Harry. Este la miró rogándole.

La chica de ahora veintidós años asintió resignada, aunque feliz de ver a Teddy. Esta tomó a el bebe y le besó la frente, haciendo que el riera.

El niño que no se quería morir sonrió satisfecho. Sabía que Hermione quería mucho a el bebe y que mantendría a raya a su novio.

Más aliviado, Potter se fue de ahí, dejando un beso en la mejilla de su casi hermana y en la frente de su ahijado.

...

- ¿Y ahora Teddy?¿qué haremos con tu tío el hurón? - le preguntó a el bebe, aunque sabía que este no le daría una respuesta.

El bebe soltó una carcajada mientras babeaba toda su mano.

- Lo sé, que se joda - asintió Hermione divertida, a medida que caminaba hacia la cocina.

* * *

><p>Draco se estiró en la cama, estaba cansado, así que decidió que dormiría un rato más.<p>

Se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama y estiró un brazo, pretendiendo abrazar algo... Aunque no había más que una frívola sabana.

El rubio se sentó en la cama de golpe, un poco asustado. Hermione no estaba en la cama. Y hacía eso solo pasaba cuando tenía algo que hacer, pero el sabía que no tenía nada que hacer así que...

¿Por qué no estaba ahí?

Frunció el ceño extrañado. Se levantó de la cama, se puso su bata y se calzó unas pantuflas negras.

Bajo las escaleras y escuchó el sonido de algo cociéndose en la cocina. Entro en la gran cocina y lo que vio, no le gustó nada.

Teddy Lupin, materializado justo frente a él a unos metros de distancia.

- Tú - masculló entrecerrando los ojos.

El bebe solo se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el para que lo tomara.

Malfoy se giró hacia Hermione interrogante. Esta se alzó de hombros sonriendo abiertamente.

Volvió a mirar a Lupin y lo miró como si le estuviera declarando la guerra.


	2. La llegada de Lupin (parte II)

**Disclaimer: para que :v les diré desde ya que no soy rubia UnU.**

**Capitulo 2: La llegada de Lupin parte II (el otro era la parte uno:3)**

**.**

**.**

Draco gruñía, Teddy reía, Draco gruñía otra vez y Teddy se carcajeaba de nuevo. Tal vez esto no les parezca gran cosa, pero para el rubio sí que era gran cosa. Ese mocoso se estaba burlando de él y nadie se burlaba de Draco Malfoy porque Malfolla- ejem, Malfoy, era un Malfoy obviamente. Y nadie, se burlaba de un Malfoy (excepto Hermione, pero esa es otra historia...).

El que estaba siendo "ofendido" se giró hacia la castaña que desayunaba un café frente a Draco y Teddy.

- ¿Y por qué se tenía que quedar aquí...? - preguntó de mala gana, intentando convencerse de que esa era su triste realidad.

- Porque Harry ha tenido que irse a hacer una misión - contestó Hermione como si hubiera estado hablando de el clima.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? - siguió sus preguntas.

Hermione estrelló la taza con café dentro en el plato y miró a el rubio con furia.

- Malfoy, ya te he contestado las mismas preguntas tres veces, no hagas que me enoje más - le advirtió.

- Solo dime, por cuanto tiempo - dijo él mirando a la chica fijamente.

Hermione intentó resistirse, pero nunca podía hacerlo si le preguntaban algo. Jodida parte sabelotodo.

- ¡Demonios! - masculló, miro a su novio y suspiró derrotada - por casi una semana, creo que Harry llegará antes de navidad.

Draco asintió y se giró hacia Teddy que estaba sentado en una silla especial para él.

...

- Me desagradas, Lupin - le dijo con el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y un profundo rechazo hacia su compañero de lado en la mesa.

Teddy soltó una carcajada y solo dijo - Dwaco.

Esto aumentó aún más la furia de el platinado, que intentando mantener la calma, lo corrigió.

- Es Draco. D-R-A-C-O, Draco - deletreó con voz contenida.

- ¡Dwaco! - el niño alzó sus brazos con una sonrisa. Al parecer disfrutaba molestar a el de ojos grises.

- ¡Joder! - exclamó el "nombrado" - Por eso es que lo detesto - se dirigió hacia la única chica de ahí - me saca de mis casillas.

Hermione soltó una risita algo más relajada. Era divertido ver a su novio pelear con un bebe, que solo quería que lo tomara entre sus brazos. Y aunque por un lado, comprendía el hecho de que el bebe le provocara rechazo, no podía seguir así solo porque lo había vomitado la primera vez que lo tomó.

- Draco - lo llamó la castaña entre risas.

- Qué - este la miró mal. Se estaba riendo de él, era imperdonable.

- ¿No crees que ya te has pasado un poco? - preguntó con un amago de sonrisa - Digo, eres como un tío para él, que te haya vomitado no quiere decir que le harás una guerra de por vida - le dijo intentando que el rubio entrara en razón.

- Pero si el a empezado esto Hermione, en primera no debió haberme vomitado entero - reclamó.

Ella lo miró indignada, ¿entero? no lo había vomitado entero.

- Pero si solo ha sido el hombro - replicó conteniendo la risa.

- Pero por su culpa Potter, Weasel, los gemelos y hasta mis amigos se han reído de mi. Además de que esa vez he quedado con el insoportable "aroma" en mi - miró a la castaña como diciéndole "Entonces ¿te has quedado sin argumento?"

- Apuesto todo lo que tengo a que tarde o temprano dejarás ese rechazo hacia tu sobrino, Draco - este la miro de mala gana y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

¿Qué sabía ella? Claro, como a ella no la había vomitado... ¡Es que nadie lo entendía!¡ese mocoso se había atrevido a humillarlo!¡Hasta Lovegood se había atrevido a reírse de él!... y el que creía que se estaban llevando mejor. Jodida traidora.

* * *

><p>- Theo - lo llamó con su suave voz.<p>

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? - pregunto el castaño con los ojos cerrados, se estaban relajando ya que estaban ya libres de los destrozos de sus gemelos.

- Presiento que Hermione y Draco están en problemas - le dijo la rubia, mientras subía su mirada para verlo.

Theodore abrió sus ojos, dejando mostrar dos orbes similares a el zafiro. Miró a su pareja un poco preocupado.

- No me digas que...

- Escuché de Pansy que Harry iría a una misión con Ronald y...- el castaño la miró alarmado.

- Por favor, dime que Molly estaba libre de Audrey - rogó preocupado.

Luna soltó una risita nerviosa y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus aretes de estrellas se movieran graciosamente.

Theo maldijo por lo bajo y tiró sus cabeza hacia atrás.

Se compadecía de Hermione y de todos los demás en general. Porque el conocía bien a Draco, bien que era su mejor amigo junto con Blaise y sabía de sobra que el rubio molestaría mucho al tener a Teddy en su casa.

- ¿Crees que esté bien si vamos con ellos? - preguntó Luna.

- Si, pero... Lorcan no es muy agradable con Teddy - murmuró él.

- Pero es que estoy segura de que a Hermione la estresarán demasiado. Bien que puede con Draco, pero no creo que por más de tres días - explicó ella intentando convencerlo.

Theo suspiró.

- Pues vale, siempre me ganas - aceptó abrazándola más hacia él.

Luna sonrió satisfecha. Luego le cambió un poco la cara.

- Daphne vendría ¿no, Theo? - preguntó ella cambiando de tema.

El de ojos azules lo pensó un momento.

- Si, ¿por qué no? además su hermana está acá. Tendrá que venir a verla ¿verdad? - sonrió, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Luna.

Por Merlín, Morgana y todos los dioses, como amaba a esa mujer. Pensó mientras le besaba la coronilla.

* * *

><p>- Draco, vete si no quieres verle por favor, que es estresante ver tu cara - señaló la castaña, ya aburrida de todo aquello.<p>

- ¿Pero por qué debo irme yo? - exclamó como un autentico niño. Hermione lo miro feo - Y no me mires así, ¿es que no puedo estar cerca de mi novia?¡Qué se vaya él! - indicó a el bebe que jugaba con un autito bien mono en ese momento.

La castaña suspiró.

- En serio Draco, debes dejar todo esto - dijo ella.

El rubio la miró indignado.

- ¡Pues vale!¡luego no vengas conmigo Hermione Jean Granger, porque no pienso aceptarte cuando has estado en brazos de otro hombre! - gritó con tono dramático mientras salía de la habitación en la que estaban los tres.

Hermione quedó con la boca abierta, que alguien le dijera de que iba todo eso porque ella no estaba entendiendo nada.

- Teddy - lo llamó mientras se giraba hacia él. Este paró de jugar y la miró atento - te informo oficialmente que has vuelto loco a tu tío huronado - dijo con diversión.

Las esquinas de la pequeña boca de Teddy se ensancharon hasta formar una sonrisa. Y luego de eso, sus cuerdas vocales hicieron resonar una gran carcajada.

Definitivamente Teddy Lupin disfrutaba hacer eso. Pensó la castaña mientras veía admirada a el pequeño.

Es que...nadie además de los de su circulo social podía hacerle eso a Draco Malfoy. Osea, hazlo y si eres un desconocido abstente a las consecuencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno gracias a todos por sus follows, favs y reviews (a los que han dejado :B). Aprecio mucho su apoyo, de verdad.<strong>

**Y los comentarios los contestaré por aquí :B**

**Cerezodelunha05: **Oh linda, muchas gracias :3 aunque no sabía que habían pocos que juntaran a Draco y a Teddy. Y bueno :$ aquí la continuación, espero que lo hayas disfrutado uwu.

**Hermy Evans Black: **Bueno, me alegra que te encante :D gracias por tu review linda :3.

**Guest: **jaja :3 es cierto, a mi que me imagino todo lo que escribo, también me ha parecido tierno. Un Draco Malfoy con el ceño fruncido, según yo, es lo más tierno que puede haber aunque crea verse muy machote xd. Y lo de las parejas...simplemente genial, no ha visto casi a nadie que le agreden estas parejas u_u aveces es triste xD. Saludos a ti también :$.

**aRiElLa 95: **Continuado! :3 espero haya gustado.


	3. One day

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, me conozco bien y no soy rubia de ojos azules. Así que no puedo ser la dueña de esta maravilla de mundo :)**

**Hi, Teddy**

**~Capitulo tres~**

**-One day-**

**.**

**.**

Draco pensaba que no podía haber nada más cómodo que estar acostado, en su cama, con Hermione al lado y abrazándola. Aunque claro, no quería saber más detalles de nada, recordar que Teddy Lupin se quedaría en su casa por casi una semana no era algo le hiciera mucha ilusión.

Por lo menos lo tenía amenazado y sabía que no se atrevería a hacer algo.

Abrazó a Hermione por la cintura y la apegó más a el. Como amaba a esa mujer... pero hey, no le digan a ella, que luego lo molestaría por todo el día. Ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero como era Draco...

Bueno, la chica sabía con lo que se estaba metiendo o con quién.

Draco soltó un gruñido al sentir que Hermione intentaba alejarse un poco de él. Pero luego sonrió y la hizo juntarse más con su cuerpo.

- Draco, suéltame por favor - pidió la castaña, solo consiguiendo que su agarre se hiciera más fuerte.

Malfoy soltó otro gruñido a propósito, manteniendo su sonrisa en los labios.

- Vamos... quédate un poco más - murmuro muy cerca de el cuello de la chica.

Sintió como ella soltaba un suspiro y escuchó un pequeño y breve sonido, el que le decía que estaba a punto de hablar. Pero en cambio, se interrumpió y comenzó a hablar en susurridos. Lo que por supuesto, alarmó a Draco. Pero siguió ahí, con los ojos cerrados e intentando agudizar su oído para escuchar. Que a pesar de que estaba al lado, no sabía como hacía Hermione para que él no la escuchara cuando susurraba.

Solo podía contar cuantas veces lo hacía.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco...

Y ahí fue cuando sucedió la gran cagada, según se dijo Hermione en su mente.

Porque no había podido detener a Teddy, quién tenía a su lado y quien se había despertado por el ruido que hacía Draco. Pero como Teddy Lupin era inteligente, no se puso a llorar. Solo sonrió y se dispuso a escalar a Hermione. Esta pretendiendo que no lo hiciera, había comenzado a susurrarle chantajes y unos cuantos "por favor Teddy, no lo hagas". A lo que claro no escuchó y...

Se tiró sobre la cabeza de Draco.

Con el pañal cagado.

Ugh.

- ¿Pero qué mierda? - se escuchó que decía Draco, con la voz amortiguada por Teddy y su pañal.

Pobre Draco...

Entonces, fue cuando Teddy recién se obligó a soltar una carcajada.

Para entonces Hermione ya estaba sentada en la cama mientras intentaba alejar a Teddy de Draco. Pero como lo mantenía agarrado del cabello y tenía una fuerza descomunal. Draco casi se queda sin cabello a esos lados.

Y en ese momento, Teddy se pasó las amenazas de Draco por el culo.

* * *

><p>- Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio... - murmuraba Draco mientras almorzaba.<p>

Escuchó como Teddy reía junto a Hemione. La castaña le estaba dando de comer mientras mantenía una expresión de "quiero largarme a reír pero no puedo" y " pobre Draco, casi se queda calvo a los lados".

Draco por su parte, luego de lo sucedido en la mañana, no había querido salir de su habitación. Hermione lo había intentado toda la mañana, pero solo cedió cuando el aroma de la comida lo estaba ya matando. Pues no había desayunado y tampoco tomado algo que le llenara un poco el estomago.

En resumen, había estado en una huelga de hambre que como era Draco Malfoy y su novia Hermione Granger la cocinera, no había durado mucho.

No había resistido el aroma de la jugosa carne. Aunque Draco se reprendía por eso y por no poder dejar de comer.

_Jodido Lupin, ¿por qué Hermione solo le está dando la comida en la boca a él? Es completamente injusto_. Pensaba Malfoy mientras comía y miraba a Teddy amenazante.

- Draco, detente, solo diviertes a Teddy. Además ya veo que se te cae el cabello por toda la tensión - le dijo Hermione con una voz muy tranquila.

_Demasiado_, se dijo Draco.

- Claro, si no es que antes Lupin me lo saca todo - replicó con ironía.

Hermione detuvo la cuchara llena de comida para Teddy a mitad de camino. Y este al notarlo, intentó alcanzarla con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan rencoroso? - preguntó sorprendida.

- Desde siempre - masculló.

- Claro que no, nunca habías sido así antes - replicó Granger.

- Que sí - volvió a decir.

- Que no, Draco.

- ¡Te digo que si!

- ¡Y yo que no!

- ¿Cómo demonios puedes ser tan jodidamente difícil? - exclamó con fastidio.

- ¡Pues déjame decirte que tu no eres menos insufrible que yo!

Y ninguno se dio cuenta de que Teddy estaba haciendo pucheros, una acción pre-lágrimas muy común y famosa entre los infantes.

- ¡Claro que no, tú eres la maldita insufrible aquí, no yo! - contraataco.

- ¡Pues ya claro, vete con ese cuento a un elfo, seguro que ni el te cree! - gritó desesperada. Draco no podía ser más infantil, o quizás solo estaba loco. Una posibilidad era que a la señora Narcissa se le haya caído de las escaleras cuando era pequeño, eso podía justificar su tornillo zafado.

- ¡Por lo menos me escuchará, tu ni siquiera...! - salvado por el timbre.

Lo más seguro era que si seguía con esa oración, el sexo ya no existiría en su vida. Pobre Draco.

- ¿Quién irá? - preguntó Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Quién crees tú? Lupin, por supuesto - contestó Draco con sarcasmo.

- Vete a la mierda, Malfoy - dijo Hermione al tiempo que corría la silla hacia atrás y se iba a ver quién había salvado a Draco.

Mientras, Draco se quedó solo con Teddy. Quien hacía pucheros y cerraba y abría sus manitos en dirección de su plato de comida. Luego se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba ahí y lo miró con ojos suplicantes de cachorro abandonado.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y estaba a punto de coger la cuchara pero recordó quien era ese bebe. Era Teddy Lupin, no Lysander Nott. Era el bebe que lo había vomitado, no era Lorcan que cada vez que lo veía lo abrazaba y reía. Era el bebe que tanto rechazo se había ganado de su parte, no su ahijada Audrey Violet Zabini.

Así que lo único que pudo hacer luego de recordar todo esto, fue regresar su mano a su lugar y sentarse todo lo dignamente que podía un Malfoy en la silla, luego de recogerla. Como si no hubiera sufrido un pequeño momento de debilidad, como la debilidad que todos los bebes le causaban y evitaba con Teddy Lupin.

- Todo esto es tu culpa - susurró con voz apagada.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, beibis :D<strong>

**Primero, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus favoritos y alertas, de verdad se pasaron. También a los que me dejaron reviews.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado para todos ustedes, hayan o no dejado review, hayan o no puesto mi fic en favoritos, hayan o no dejado mi fic en alertas. Basta solo con que hayas leído, nada más :)**

**¡Hora de charlatanear! xD**

**Lady Maring:** ¡Por supuesto, algo tiene que sacar de Remus! Tal vez no sacó su licantropía pero si la vena de merodeador :3 Con respecto a lo de Draco, nunca se sabe, todo puede pasar con el rubito xD Muchas gracias por tu review :D espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Saludos!

**superjunior15. seulsaranghae:** Vaya, gracias linda :) pues genial que te divierta :D me hace feliz divertir a los demás. Actualizado y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos :3 igual para ti. ¡Muchas gracias y saludos!

**Tifiis:** Hola a ti :D jaja genial entonces, a mi también me agrada la guerra entre ellos, pero tendrá que acabar tarde o temprano xD ya haré yo que Dwaco ame a ese bonito de Teddy e-e. ¡Actualizado y saludos a ti también! :)

**Guest:** jajaj muy cierto, Teddy lo disfruta pero en el fondo igual lo quiere xD ¡Y no evites reír, la risa es la alegría del alma! (no recuerdo si era así ._.). Pues a darle gracias a Merlín por dejarme seguirlo, tal vez el también se ríe y por eso me deja continuar jaja xD Saludos, cuídate y gracias :D.

**aRiElLa 95:** Fabuloso :D me encanta que les encante. Actualizado y por cierto, si Draco es un dramático en los libros no podemos quitarle esa... esa cualidad xD además lo hace todo más divertido. Saludos y gracias por dejar review :)

**AddaEverdeenMellark:** Muchas gracias por tu review linda :D y espero que hayas disfrutado este nuevo capitulo :) Saludos!

**llia-2000:** Hola a ti también linda :) me alegra que te haya encantado, como dijiste y también que te guste como es este Draco, a mi también me gusta y la verdad no creo que me salga muy bien pero intentando siempre se puede :D por lo que pusiste supongo que lo logré xD. Oh, entonces no puedes dejar de leer, la vena merodeadora de Teddy siempre saldrá al exterior, sobre todo con Dwaco jaja. ¡Actualizado y gracias por dejar tu hermoso review!


End file.
